He Fell in Love With a Crow
by MidnightsNightmares
Summary: Seto couldn't think of it as a 'friendship' kiss for some reason, like Crow had told him the first time. It was much different. It was more...sweeter. More needy. Holding it with passion and feeling, holding it until they had to pull away to breathe. Something that made his lips tingle in excitement. Like he wanted to do it again.


When Crow's hand twitched, slightly, just enough to be noticable, but yet so quick it would have been easy to miss if they weren't the only two in this room, Seto's stomach did a back flip. His eyes didn't flutter open, but his hand skimmed across the floor, until it touched Seto's foot.

Crow's head began to move, just enough to tilt his head to the other side. He parted his lips, let out a sigh, and for a moment, bit his bottom lip, digging his pointed teeth into it. Seto was hesitant, but, gave it a try anyway.

"Crow? Can...can you hear me?" Crow moved his head again, making an awkward and slow nod.

Seto eyed the cord he plugged into Crow's side, the panel still open. Seto reached downward, where Crow's hand was on his foot, and placed it on top of his. "Crow...can you feel that?" Again, he got an awkward nod.

"Can you speak?"

He parted his lips again, and while it seemed forced, he got some words. "A-A...little..." They sounded rough, like he was straining to do it.

It soothed Seto to hear his voice again. But the fact he was forcing it concerned him. "Do you...need to like, charge more? Or are you like...uh...still charging?" "N-Nah...I'll be fine..." "Okay..." Seto gently pulled the cord out, rolled it up, and stored it away.

Finally, after a few minutes of silence, Crow opened his eyes. They were clouded over, and unfocused, but managed to find Seto. Seto felt that feeling in his eyes, the stinging feeling before tears trickled their way down his cheeks.

He practically lunged himself against Crow, burying his head in the crook of his neck. Crow made an annoyed sort of grunt, the hand on the ground sliding up Seto's back. He spoke more smoothly this time, like he was almost fully awake now. "Hey, none of that. Remember? I've never cried."

"I-I know."

Seto wanted to stop, to show Crow he could to be strong too, but he latched onto Crow even tighter after that.

Crow sighed, "You're hopeless, you know that?"

Seto laughed, finally removing himself from Crow and rubbed his red eyes. "Haha...I guess so." Crow stood, and he seemed exactly how they met. Energetic, and ready to take on anything. Crow dressed himself (since Seto had to take off his shirt to get to the panel to charge him) and fitted his hat onto his head.

They left that place. That awful, awful place. "Seto, mind telling me where we're going?" Crow said, once they had climbed the many ladders of the dam. "Uh...yes?" He didn't. Crow rolled his eyes. "Did you even find the silver-haired girl?"

Seto winced, and looked away from Crow. "I did." "Well? Where's she at?"

"She...left." Seto spoke quietly. "What? Why would she...? Seto, what happened? You two have a fight?"

"No...we traveled together, for at least a month, when she said she noticed how depressed I was. She asked why, and...I told her that...you were still back here, at this place. I at first wanted to bury you, somewhere respectful, but she said 'Why not just charge him?' and gave me this cord. The next day...when I woke up..."

Seto stole a glance at Crow, who stared at him with immense interest. He wanted Seto to keep talking, so he did.

"I woke up, and she was gone. She left a message on the wall, and it basically said that I would be happier with you than I would with her."

"So...all that searching you did...was for nothing?"

Seto thought this over, and, before he knew it himself, was thinking out loud. "In reality, I don't think it was for nothing. I saved her, and she gave me something I can never repay her enough for."

"What did she give you?" Seto looked at Crow, and immediately, by the sparkle in Seto's eyes, he understood. Crow watched Seto lace one of their hands together, and smile at the sight of it.

"This."

"Us." Crow said quietly, and looked away. Seto swore he saw a blush.

"Seto?" Crow said after a couple of minutes of walking in silence.

"Yeah?" "I want to travel with you." He said it so boldly, like it was nothing. Seto's grip on Crow's hand tightened. "Y-You want to...travel with me?"

"That's what you brought me back for, right? So you'd have someone?"

"I-I...I mean..." Crow smiled, and Seto immediately felt relief. To see that condescending smile again felt like bliss. "Seto, it's fine if you say yes."  
"It just...seems kind of selfish." "It's not, though. Honestly...I think it's selfish of me to go along with it." Seto was quite surprised at those words, and raised an eyebrow, "How is it selfish for you?"

"To think...whatever I have inside of me keeping me alive...seems to pick up at the thought of having you close to me all the time. Talking to me all the time. I just...I like it for some reason." Seto's face flushed a bright red, and tried to hide it by nuzzling down slightly in his jacket.

"O-Oh..." Crow went silent as the finally walked out of the dam area, and away from that place forever.

Crow stopped all of the sudden, and let's Seto's hand fall from his. Just when Seto was about to question him, Crow wrapped his arms around him and brought him closer.  
They held each other's gazes for seconds before Crow was the one who leaned down and captured Seto's lips in a kiss.

Seto couldn't think of it as a 'friendship' kiss for some reason, like Crow had told him the first time. It was much different. It was more...sweeter. More needy. Holding it with passion and feeling, holding it until they had to pull away to breathe. Something that made his lips tingle in excitement. Like he wanted to do it again.

Crow moved one of his hands from Seto's back to his neck, resting it there for a few moments before sliding it downward and grabbed Seto's hand again.

"Seto?"

"Yeah, Crow?"

Crow swallowed, stalling by clearing his throat before speaking. "Did...did that just explain everything?" He grunted, "Because I'm not putting it into words."

"Too afraid to ruin your tough guy record?" Seto joked with a large smile on his face. Crow turned his head away, and that time, Seto saw the blush. "Just answer me."

The tender moment they just shared definitely said everything. Their closeness representing how close they wanted to be to each other, the kiss holding every passion and thought they had for one another.

Them holding hands representing that they're together, no one could separate them.

"Heh...yeah," Seto started.

"It did."

**xxx**

More feels.

I've noticed in the Crow/Seto fics that people bring Crow back a lot...

I'll follow the trend because that baby didn't deserve to die.

Crow: You scare me.

Sugar: Why?

Crow: You hug me a lot.

Sugar: At least I'm not trying to stab you!

Crow: Now I'm seriously scared of you.

Sugar: Aw...what a cry baby.


End file.
